Curved Swords
There is a group of dragons in the Scorpion Den that believe hybrids are useless. Like a sword that was forged wrong, and now it's curved instead. A mistake. So they have a mission: rid the Scorpion Den of all hybrids. How do they do that? By killing them, of course. They call themselves the Hybridslayers. There is another selection of dragons that believe that the Hybridslayers are wrong. They know that a curved sword can be just as deadly as a straight one. They have a mission: free the hybrids. They call themselves the Hybridsavers. Then you have the dragons who are afraid. Afraid to fight back. Afraid of the Hybridslayers. They think that any weapon is deadly, and they don't want to come anywhere near a sword. They have a mission too: escape. They are called the Hybrids. Click to read fanfic! |-|Prologue= Sandstorm flew through the clear skies. It was night. The perfect time to kill a hybrid. And that was exactly what she was going to do. She watched as a small brown head poked out of a alleyway. A hybrid. She grinned. She scanned the shape. Half MudWing, big-shouldered, relied on flight. Simple. This would be fun. Sandstorm had no interest in lurking in the shadows. She leaped out, slashed off the hybrids snout, raked her claws through his wings, and stabbed her tail into his heart. The hybrid's eyes widened as it fell forward. He whispered, "I forgive you," and slumped down, dead. For a moment, Sandstorm froze. No one had ever said that to her. No one. And yet this dragon she had killed had... she shook it off. They're all horrible... Sandstorm left the body hanging in the alleyway. She knew someone would find it. That was the point. She then disappeared in the shadows of night, as though she had never been there. But she was watching. She watched as an idiot curious dragon with pale scales and splotches of black and silver messily dotted through his scales walked into the alleyway, saw the hybrid, and gasped. Ah. Another one. Small. Scrawny. Not good at fighting. She keeps her ears pricked up. Depends on her sense of hearing. '' ''This is too easy. ━━━━━━━━ Pyrite was not a violent dragon. It didn't matter what the other members thought, she really tried not ''to get into fights. But sometimes, dragons just ''asked ''for it. And so Pyrite had to refer to violence. It was never that dangerous. Just a rake at the ear or bite on the back. Sometimes her sister, Quicksand, joked that she didn't understand why Pyrite had been given a Peacekeeper title, in which Pyrite would retort by saying that at least she had a title and wasn't still in training like her. That had involved another fight. But honestly, Pyrite couldn't help it. Whenever she tried to stuff down her anger and not react, it flared in her stomach like an angry coal, pulsing and burning. And so she let it out. She decided to use her rage against her enemies, and defeat them. And it had worked. Well, half of it, anyway. She unleashed her rage alright, but ''defeating ''the enemies? That was the part she was still working on. It didn't help that her enemies ruled the Scorpion Den. Or had dragons that had trained in combat for years. And their creepy name didn't help much either. ''Hybridslayers. That was the word whispered, quietly, carefully across the Scorpion Den. By day, it traveled through the air, winding across the many stalls and shops, making the air heavier, making every little thing more menacing. And by night? Well, why speak their name when you can see the effects of their work instead? Most dragons couldn't actually see the Hybridslayers. The could only see shadows swooping down. They could only hear the hybrids' cries. They could only watch as the first rays of the sun hit the town and the dead bodies were carried far away. And it infuriated Pyrite. That feeling of helplessness. And that was why she has joined the other side. The Hybridsavers. If Hybridslayers were the dark, then Hybridsavers were the light. They saved as many hybrids as possible. They could only do this with neat abd clear orders and systems, and so they were made. You had the lowest rank that wasn't even considered a rank. The trainees. They were Hybridsavers in training, and didn't do much until they proved their worth. Next was the Saver rank. This was when you actually started going on missions. Between the Saver rank and the top rank, Hybridrescuer, there were a bunch of smaller mini-ranks. Pyrite was only a few levels down from being a Hybridrescuer, and that was a Peacekeeper. There was only one Peacekeeper at a time, and they were given a privilege. A privilege that some might consider terrifyingly dangerous. ''The Peacekeeper had to face the top dragon from the Hybridslayers. And lucky for Pyrite (note the sarcasm) that was a highly-trained dragon about Pyrite's age named Sandstorm. Hooray. Not. That meant Pyrite had to follow the vile dragon as she traveled from alley to alley, scouting for hybrids. Her first kill of the night was big-shouldered half MudWing. Sandstorm had killed him so fast. Pyrite wouldn't have been able to do anything for him anyway. But then when another hybrid walked into the alleyway, and gasped ''very loudly, ''Pyrite had gotten ready to attack the moment Sandstorm moved. She didn't have to wait long. A sleek dragon jumped and approached soundlessly. She looked like a shadow, with her dark scales and smooth movements. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously, but before she could do anything, Pyrite leapt forward and pushed her to the ground. The hybrid whirled around and stifled a scream when she saw the grappling dragons. But Pyrite wasn't paying attention to the hybrid. No, all her attention was focused on the slimy, slithering, ''horribly attractive ''Hybridslayer pinned underneath her talons. "My, my, my," chuckled Sandstorm, smirking up at Pyrite. "I knew you wanted to see me, but I didn't know that you wanted to see me ''this ''badly." "Haven't enough innocent dragons died?" she growled. "Hasn't enough blood been spilt because of you?" Sandstorm's face twisted in disgust. "Hybrids are not dragons. They're horrible ''filth ''that contaminate pure SandWing blood, and deserve to be wiped out, along with their traitor parents." "Do you really believe that?" Pyrite said, onyx black eyes piercing straight into Sandstorm's soul. "Do you really believe that they all deserve to be wiped out?" "Yes," said Sandstorm simply. "Now you have to let me go so I can kill this dirt." She nodded in the direction of the petrified hybrid. And that was Sandstorm's fatal mistake. The Hybridsaver bristled, anger brewing in her eyes. "I am Pyrite, Defender of Hybrids, Slayer of Evil, and Dragon of Peace. I don't ''have ''to do anything." ━━━━━━━━ '''10 Years Later...' Pyrite stared down at the shattered mirror in front of her. Normally, she wouldn't have paid it any mind, but the writing on the wall changed that drastically. The writing on the wall changed everything. Hello, Pyrite. Remember me? Normally, Pyrite wouldn't have cared. It was probably just an old enemy seeking revenge. Now, she may seem rather calm , but keep in mind that she has had to deal with hundreds of enemies after she became leader of the Hybridsavers, after Ray, the creator of the Hybridsavers, had died. Well, they weren't technically the Hybridsavers anymore. After the Hybrid''slayers'' has mysteriously disappeared, they has called themselves The Salvation now. At least, everyone had thought the Hybridslayers had disappeared. But the one reason Pyrite was worried was because the words right in front of her proved otherwise. Because right above the words was an emblem, one The Salvation has seen far too many times on the dead bodies of the Hybridslayers, back when they used to exist. A snake strangling a phoenix. It was supposed to be a mockery of The Hybridsaver's own marking, a phoenix rising from the ashes. But it was also the sign of the Hybridslayers. Pyrite knew this because Sandstorm had told her, seven years ago, when they had been battling over a hybrid. Then she had simply flown off, not even sparing another glance at the hybrid. After that night, no one had seen heads or tails of the Hybridslayers. As Pyrite stared at the words, a startled laugh choked through her. She had thought that the feud between the Hybridsavers and the Hybridslayers had finished. And now it seemed like the battle of salvation and destruction had begun. She stared at the words for a bit longer, and finally sank onto the ground, exhausted. "Sandstorm, you idiot," she growled, trying to hide her whimpers. "What have you done?" ━━━━━━━━ IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS! This story will be undergoing a major editing, but since I had originally only posted one very short chapter, there isn't much to adjust. Instead of these characters being the protagonist like I had originally intended, they will be the side characters. ''' '''Thank you! ~ CatMental |-|One= Crevasse If Crevasse had to make a list of all the things wrong in her life, her small wings would be Numero Uno, right up there along with I can't breath fire. Oh sure, small wings may not seem like a big problem, but it was. She couldn't hunt without flapping her wings loudly and distracting her prey. It was something she got picked on about. And also, though most dragons didn't noticed, IceWings depended on their wings to shield themselves from things like fire or another IceWing's frostbreath. And she might not have any of those abilities, but most other dragons at Dragon Eye Peaks unfortunately did. And unfortunately for Crevasse, she was also part IceWing, and thus had the instincts of one. And so whenever she DID try to protect herself, she just got singed or frozen anyway, because the universe hated her. She bet it had a little scroll with a list of all the things it could do to make her life miserable. So that might sound like a lot of complaining. You might be thinking, "Huh, wow, this dragonet seems very whiny, I bet she's a brat who expects everything to be done for her." But if you wanted the truth, the complete honest truth, Crevasse had been expected to do everything for herself since the moment she's been born. Because when you're hatched in a random mountain called Dragon Eye Peaks and learn about things that seem really stupid like how there's a murderous group of SandWings who want to kill her because of her parents. Or that said group had disappeared the day after her mother had been taken to Dragon Eye Peaks. Coincidence? Definitely. Because from what she had heard about her mother, she was soft and kind-hearted and would never hurt anybody. No offense, mom, but the Hybridslayers would never be frightened about someone like you. Now, as you probably guessed, Crevasse's mother had died when she laid the late-born egg, and her father had left her the moment the dragonet (aka Crevasse) was born. Oh no. You're making that face again. That oh great, it's another sob story about a dragonet who lost her parents face. Crevasse got that face all the time, and every time she saw it, she really couldn't bring herself to care. Because almost everyone in Dragon Eye Peaks had the same situation. But in Crevasse's opinion, she probably had it worse than all of them. Because her mother wasn't a SandWing or an IceWing. She was a hybrid. A hybrid that had fallen in love with a dashing, attractive, cheating SandWing who used her mother for her quick acceptance and trust. That was all she knew of her parents. But not all she had of them. Because in the pouch slung against her chest were two thin, gleaming knives. Now, you must be wondering why Crevasse would keep those two knives, especially when her father had used them to try and kill the egg when it hadn't even been laid yet, and had almost succeeded. Especially when those knives were partially responsible for her mother's death. It wasn't that Crevasse liked or cared for her father or anything she touched. No, it was because of an entirely different, selfish, horrible reason. When she tracked down her father, she was going to remove his life with the very same weapons that ruined hers. She was going to make him pay. She had imagined it so many times. Slash after slash after slash, until all her knew was pain and he felt like it would never stop. A slight tapping of claws alerted her of someone's presence. She turned to see Madam Roach, the old, wrinkled, MudWing/RainWing librarian glaring at her. Crevasse personally thought the name suited her perfectly. "What are you doing in here?" she snapped suspiciously. Crevasse raised a single hairless eyebrow. "I am a hybrid," she said slowly and carefully, in a way that made it seem as if Madam Roach was an idiot. "Thus I am at Dragon Eye Peaks to keep myself safe." Dragon Eye Peaks was a whole other story. Originally, it had actually been a mountain, that was now currently hosting Jade Mountain Academy. When the school had started being arranged, though, they all had to sneak out in the middle of the night to a different place, a secluded oasis in which they had to build an underground stronghold in a matter of nights. Luckily, after they had hastily finished, they could fix any mistakes made in the rush. The result wasn't exactly enchanting, but neither was Crevasse, with her odd whitish scales that always seemed slightly dusty, her small wings, and simple dark grey, almost black, eyes. Going to continue chapter later... Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (CatMental)